My Days With You
by SharkBaitoooooh
Summary: Short stories revolving around Natsu and Lucy's day to day life. Chapter out -Popsicle-
1. Pudding

"Ne, Mira?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"the guys are really noisy today, you know why?"

"ah yes." Mira smirked her pink haired friend as she placed the new issue of weekly Sorcerer in front of him. "It's because of this."

Natsu stared down at the cover curiously. "I don't get it?"

"Look at this week's centerfold model."

Natsu turned through the magazine until he reached a large two-page photo. "Lisanna?"

"Mhmm" The eldest Strauss hummed as she dried out a wine glass. "She looks cute, doesn't she."

"I guess." Natsu scratched his cheek, not sure why a skimpy photo of Lisanna would cause so much commotion."But I still don't get wh-"

"Natsu! So you've seen it!" Macao interrupted, slinging his arm around the dragon-slayer. "What do you think?"

"She looks good."

"She doesn't just look good, really look at her!" Macao winked.

"I'd like to take that bikini right off of her!" One of the male guild members who was listening to the conversation yelled.

The guild grew louder as everyone yelled out their own comments about Lisanna's photo.

Natsu stared at the photo again, he couldn't see what was so great about it. It's not like they haven't seen Lisanna in a bikini before.

"Natsu, look here." Wakaba pointed at the youngest Strauss sisters bust. "What do you think about these?"

"They'd get in the way during a fight." He replied simply.

"NO! Don't you just want to grab them and squeeze them! Like pudding!"

"Pudding?" Natsu raised a brow.

"It's useless, the only thing that excites Natsu is fighting and food." Gray added, joining the conversation. "It'll take at least a hundred more years before he thinks about women like that."

"And a thousand years more before a woman actually lets him touch her breasts" Gajeel snickered from the barstool beside Natsu.

"That's not true, I always grab and squeeze Lucy's boobs!"

Gray's jaw dropped to the floor "Lucy's? Lucy Heartfilia, that Lucy?"

"Yeah, they are definitely like pudding! Just like Macao said!" Natsu laughed, groping the air as if it were his partner's breasts. "I wonder if they taste like pudding."

"I-It must have been by a-accident, right?" Macao studdered, sure he wanted Natsu to be interested in women. But this, this was just way too sudden.

"Nope, definitely not by accident."

"Wait." Macao held Lisanna's picture in front of Natsu's eyes "You are interested in boobs but, you don't want to grab these at all?"

"Nope, not at all."

"What about those?" Gray pointed toward a random females breasts.

"No. I want some pudding..."

"Hers?" Gajeel glared at Natsu while pointing at Levy who sat across the guild with Lucy, reading a book.

"No"

"Just Lucy's?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just Lucy's. Jealous?" Natsu grinned, proud of himself.

"Why would I be jealous of that? Anyone can touch Lucy's boobs, it's not like it's hard!" Gray said angrily.

"Huh?" Natsu scowled at his rival "What's that supposed to mean ice prick?"

"Watch, I'll show you!" Gray huffed, marching toward the opposite side of the guild.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Lucy!" Gray stopped in front of his blonde teammate, moving hs hands toward her bust. "Stay still for a minute."

"What is it Gray?" Lucy stared at him then looked toward Natsu. "Gah! W-What did you do to Natsu? He looks like he's about to murde-"

"MINE!" Natsu snatched Lucy from her seat before Gray's hands reached her chest.

"N-Natsu?"

"These are mine, nobody else can touch them!" The dragon slayer growled, grabbing Lucy's breasts in his hands.

Lucy sighed as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts 'Why me?'

"You're just gonna stand there and let him do that to you?" Gray asked curiously.

"Yes!/No." Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously.

"Natsu, would you please get off of me?" Lucy yelped from Natsu's hands tightening around her boobs.

"Not until Gray leaves!"

"Fine, I get it. Juvia wouldn't like it if I touched another chicks tits anyway." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"He's gone now, let go."

"Just a little bit more." Natsu purred happily against his partner's neck.

Lucy's cheeks turned a faint red color. "What's the reason this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have some excuse as to why you need to be grabbing my boobs right?" Lucy smiled remembering some of the excuses he's used before. Covering her up, falling on top of her, bumping into her. Sure, it might (probably not) have been an accident at first, but he always keeps his hands there for much longer than they should be.

"Cause I'm hungry."

"What do you mea- HIYAAAAA!" Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Ohhhh! they do taste like pudding!" Natsu grinned.


	2. Popsicle

"It's so hot." Lucy whined, fanning the air with her hand.

"It's pretty cool if ya ask me."

"Natsu? When did you get here?"

"Just now. Wendy, Happy and Carla went out on a mission, I got bored." He informed cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Lucy leaned back in her chair, fanning her face with a stack of loose papers. "Why would anyone want to work when it's so hot out?"

"You're just lazy."

"Shut up! If you were normal you'd understand!" Lucy sluggishly removed herself from her chair and made her way to the kitchen.

"How am I not normal?!"

"Ice cream..." Lucy breathed out, ignoring Natsu's question. Surely she'd die if she didn't get cooled off somehow.

"I want one too!"

Lucy smiled at how childish he sounded before handing him a vanilla popsicle, his favorite.

"Vanilla is better than strawberry."

"No way, strawberry is."

"Luce, your taste buds are weird, just like you."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks before sucking on her vanilla popsicle. "It's too hot to argue."

"It's hot at all."

"This is why you aren't normal. Do you actually even understand what it feels like to be hot?" Lucy pouted, earning a smirk from the toned man.

"Do I know what it feels like to be hot?" Natsu's stared at his popsicle, thinking over her question seriously.

"Natsu, your ice cream is melting."

Natsu blankly stared at the white liquid as is flowed down his hand. 'Have I ever been hot...?' It's something he's never really thought about before.

"Geez, Natsu! It's going to get all over the floor."

Natsu jerked back into reality at the sudden sensation.

He looked to his left, where Lucy sat beside him, licking the melted ice cream off of his hand.

For some reason, his face was...burning? No, not just his face, but his whole body.

Natsu tried to pull his eyes off of her, but he couldn't. His condition was probably more important than what she was doing with her tongue, right? What if he's dying right now?

'look away, look away, look away! W-what's she...' The strong dragon slayer flinched as his partner's mouth clasp over his left pointer finger.

"There, now eat your ice cream before it melts again!" Lucy scolded him.

"..." He whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you? What did you say?"

"It's too hot..."


End file.
